wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Peacemakers Nightmares
Nightmare 1 Peacemaker woke up To a sound that sounded like slashing as he woke up and found out his mother hope want near him and he looked around for her until he went into the kitchen of his house and he saw the figure of a NightWing cutting Something with a bloody cleaver ”M-Mommy Is That You?” Said Peacemaker the Dragon Looked At Peacemaker and smirked sinisterly as she set down the cleaver and then it stepped into the light and Peacemaker found out it was Moonwatcher ”Hello Darling...” Said Moonwatcher “M-Moonwatcher What Are You Doing Here?” He Asked “Your Just In Time For Supper...” She Replied as She took a step forward towards Peacemaker He took a step back but tripped and fell on his back as he crawled away “Moonwatcher Please Stop Your Scaring Me” Said Peacemaker ”You Don’t Need To Be Scared Dear...” Replied Moon as she picked up Peacemaker and set him down next to tiny dinner table she then set down the head of what seemed to be Hopes severed head Peacemaker Then Screamed In Horror and cried as Moonwatcher grabbed him and taped his mouth shut ”Shh everything is gonna be ok.....” Moonwatcher plucked out one of the eyes from Hopes head and put it on a tiny spoon as she teared the tape of peacemakers mouth ”Open Wide.....” She tried to feed the eye to Peacemaker but he closed his mouth tight refusing to eat ”Come On Peacemaker... A Growing Boys Gotta Eat...” She forced the eye into his mouth as she slowly moved his chin up and down and made him swallow it ”There That Wasn’t So Bad Was It?” Peacemaker Then fell over and started puking hard. Moonwatcher then looking offended pinned down Peacemaker but then she smirked and grabbed a syringe ”Nighty Night...” She then stabbed Peacemaker in the chest with the syringe as the liquid from the syringe spread through his body as Peacemaker let out one final scream. ”NOOO!!!!!!!!” Screamed Peacemaker as he looked around and saw he was back in his bed and his mother Hope was beside him, He then started to cry when he suddenly woke up hope and she looked down at poor Peacemaker. ”Peacemaker.... What Are You Crying? Whats Wrong?” She Asked Peacemaker then jumped onto Hopes neck and burst into tears ”There There...... I’m Right Here... Everything Is Gonna Be Ok.....” (Work In Progress) Nightmare 2 Peacemaker Woke up With a Harness Around his waist which was attached to a pole in his house ”Mommy!!” He Called As He Struggled To Get Free Of The Harness He Heard The Sound Of talons hitting the floor as he saw A snout poking out of the darkness into the light ”Hello Again Dear” Cooed The Hidden Dragon ”Wh-Who Are You?! W-What Do You Want From Me?!” Shouted Peacemaker The Dragon Then Walked Fully Into The Light And Revealed Themself To Be Moonwatcher ”M-Moonwatcher? What Do You Want This Time?” He Shivered “Well I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Play A Game” She Asked “N-No!” He Shrieked Moonwatcher Didnt Listen Instead She Untied Him And Carried Him To A Giant Ball Pit ”Now There’s A Key In This Ball Pit, If You Can Find You Get A Prize”